


As Many Kinds of Love

by runovertome



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runovertome/pseuds/runovertome
Summary: If it is true that there are as many minds as there are heads, then there are as many kinds of love as there are hearts.





	As Many Kinds of Love

Nayoung is always back before the rest of them. Minkyung does not know how she does it (or why, because it's not as if they will burn the dorm to the ground without her - they clearly managed just fine) but she always manages to be either ensconced in blankets on the couch watching TV or sitting in the kitchen eating cereal or some food of some sort.

Usually, that is.

This time Minkyung opens the door to what looks like an empty living room and the kitchen lights are off.

“I'm back,” she mutters to the darkness, gets no response and heads off into her room to dump her bags.

She sees another empty pack of birth control pills peeking out of the trash, sighs and shoves them into the bag, ties it shut and then takes it out.

When she returns it is clear that the kitchen door has been shifted though the light is not on.

She enters, sees Nayoung as she sits in the darkness, spoon in an empty bowl, staring off into something.

Minkyung frowns.

“Unnie,” she says.

“Did you just take out the trash?” Nayoung's voice is slow and soft.

Minkyung nods. She always takes out the trash when she gets back. It is just one of those things.

“How long have you known, then,” Nayoung says.

Minkyung’s gaze flicks to the single empty pack of pills that peeks out between Nayoung's closed fingers. She says nothing.

“How long, I said, have you known, Minkyung?” Nayoung's voice trembles slightly. Her fingers tremble along.

Minkyung rests her hands on Nayoung's shoulders, slowly rests her chin on her crown.

“Minkyung,” Nayoung says, begs.

Minkyung lets her hands slide further down, wraps Nayoung's shoulders in a hug.

“It's not your fault,” she whispers into a ear.

Nayoung's shoulders shake.

“It's not,” she tightens the hug.

“Do you know her mother said to me?” Nayoung's fingers close around the foil and plastic with a crack, “She said that she felt safe leaving her here because-because because we were with her and-”

Minkyung gently kisses the top of her head, then rests her cheek on Nayoung. She feels the tremors begin, then the droplets that fall on her arms, feels the shakiness of her breath with every inhalation.

“Nayoung,” she says quietly, “oh Nayoung.”

She leans down, kisses Nayoung’s cheek and Nayoung lets her.

* * *

She eventually pulls Nayoung out of the kitchen on the pretense of finding real food - the two weeks that they have all been gone for meant that most of whatever they had was expired or slightly bad and there is no way Minkyung will eat instant noodles if they can spend on the company card since the last minute schedule shift means that the two of them are back two whole days early.

The hot beef soup on a cold night, the soju bottles that they clean out between the two of them since neither are lightweights, the silence that hangs in the air.

Minkyung pays as Nayoung’s gaze drifts off into the distance to land on the signed placards that hang on the wall, remembers that Nayoung’s family owns a restaurant that she has yet to have visited. 

Nayoung has always been quiet and a little clingy when it is just the two of them so the linked arms are quite the norm but the way her cheek snuggles into Minkyung’s shoulder as the two of them walk back to the dorm just a little tipsy has the warmth growing from more than just her stomach.

* * *

They take off their shoes, strip off their coats and Minkyung has one foot into the living room when Nayoung’s hand closes around her wrist.

She looks down at it, then slowly drags her gaze back up to Nayoung’s eyes.

“Stay,” Nayoung says.

Minkyung gathers her in a hug, feels her heart beating through their sweaters.

“Ok,” she murmurs into Nayoung's ear.

She turns, Nayoung does too, and their lips meet.

* * *

She lets Nayoung tug her into the bedroom, presses small kisses with every step, watches Nayoung's eyes drift slowly shut, does not know who Nayoung’s eyes see beneath her eyelids, honestly does not care.

Nayoung is all soft sharp corners and rounded edges, thin and fragile but strong, strong, stronger than she shows off and Minkyung loves that about her, loves the way her lips pout, her eyes droop, her fingers tremble in hesitation but still close firmly around her wrist.

She leans into the kiss, does not have the time nor space nor will to think about how they fit together neatly, fills what gaps remain between them with her hands, tugs at material and then feels hands reach over to her waist.

She smiles then feels Nayoung’s hands freeze.

Her eyes slowly open as the hands leave her.

“I-” Nayoung’s eyes are widened, her cheeks flushed, “I- We-”

Minkyung’s eyes curve back into a smile, shrugs, “We’re just-”

“We can’t-”

“We can,” Minkyung’s voice drops to a whisper, “we can.”

Nayoung shakes her head, “we shouldn’t. I- This isn’t a-”

Minkyung takes a step closer until her lips hover right by Nayoung’s ear, feels and hears her breath catch.

“Let me take your mind off,” she holds it, “things.”

“It isn’t-We shouldn’t,” Nayoung says and the puffs of air tickle Minkyung’s cheek as she turns away.

Perhaps it is the cold, the lateness, the liquid courage that pours through her veins, perhaps she has always wanted this but Minkyung gently turns Nayoung’s chin back with a finger. 

“Look me in the eyes and say we shouldn’t.”

She watches Nayoung’s tongue dart out, sees her swallow, leans in.

“Say it,” she whispers, “say it and I won’t.”

Her eyes flick to Nayoung’s, watches as those flick to her lips then back up.

She smirks.

Nayoung closes her eyes and kisses back.

* * *

Not having to bend down is nice, Minkyung decides, as is kissing Nayoung. There is a soft rolling hunger to the way Nayoung kisses, all quiet greed but greed nonetheless and Minkyung is more than happy to let her have what she wants.

And what Nayoung wants seems to be a light shove to the bed, a gentle tug to her sweater, soft touches and wandering hands that play on the flat of her stomach. Minkyung bites back a ticklish giggle, bats Nayoung's hands away to a whine and goodness Nayoung is adorable.

She smiles, pulls Nayoung down to the bed with her, kisses her hard to stop them both from thinking, one hand snaking down to Nayoung's waistband.

Nayoung tugs her sweater up in retaliation, forces Minkyung’s hands up and away and she pouts. Nayoung giggles but does not let her free her hands, traces light fingers over her ribs and makes her squirm. 

Unfair, Minkyung thinks, moves to tug her hands out of the sweater but Nayoung is faster, wraps her wrists in the material, dives in between her arms for a kiss. She struggles a little, more for show than anything, feels Nayoung's kiss turn urgent and more demanding, pulls her closer, as if they could be closer, feels the heat of Nayoung's warmth on her stomach, wraps a leg around Nayoung's jeans, tries her darnedest to not moan at the contact.

The whimper that comes from Nayoung is the cutest as Nayoung's hips roll on hers. Minkyung finds hands grabbing onto her waist, wants her own hands free to thread through Nayoung's hair and so makes that happen, throws her sweater off of herself to the floor, feels Nayoung's smile on her lips.

The hands now skate over her stomach, one heading up to gently cup a breast and the other heading down in search of the zipper to her jeans and she would laugh at how impatient Nayoung is if she were not also desperately trying to get her to hurry the fuck up and get to it already.

Nayoung undoes the button to her jeans with a airy huff, rolls a nipple with her other hand and then they break for air and Minkyung hears herself whine. Nayoung just reaches down and tugs at the jeans until they come down to her ankles, leaves them there with a mischievous smirk that surprises Minkyung.

Well.

Now Nayoung is way too clothed for her liking so she tugs her hands out of where they were running through Nayoung's hair, uses them to relieve Nayoung of her sweater and bra, yanks her jeans entirely off, eliciting a yelp. Those find their way off the bed somehow and Minkyung cannot help herself but want to touch every inch of Nayoung's body.

Her fingers ghost over arms, ribs, thighs, tweak a nipple, squeeze lightly, explore all the parts that Nayoung hides away. Nayoung has her ticklish spots too, Minkyung discovers, as she presses kisses down her jaw and neck, takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks, flicking it with her tongue.

A hand presses her head into Nayoung's chest so she sucks harder, is rewarded by a soft moan, grins then has all thoughts wiped from her head by a hand that presses on her stomach and threatens to go even lower.

She feels her chin being lifted, meets Nayoung’s lips and in a moment of bravery, rolls them over. Nayoung looks up at her, hair a little mussed and a look of longing on her face. She whines at the breaking of the kiss then gasps softly as Minkyung starts tracing her tongue lower and lower.

Minkyung can feel Nayoung trembling beneath her tongue and fingers as she lifts the last waistband, slowly, languidly dragging it down the long mile of Nayoung's legs. 

Nayoung shivers. 

Minkyung smirks as she gently spreads Nayoung's legs apart, then pauses and looks up at her.

Nayoung's look of confusion is almost too much but Minkyung waits.

“Minkyungg~”

“Hm?”

Nayoung flushes even further, but the look of determination starts to form on her lips.

“Was there something you wanted?” She hovers just inches above Nayoung's skin, sees the slightest twitch of her leg where the air contacted. 

Nayoung licks her lips and Minkyung sees the switch flip in her head with the way her gaze changes. She swallows.

“You,” Nayoung whispers.

Minkyung obliges, leans in and takes Nayoung in her mouth, has a good long taste of exactly how wet she has become.

* * *

Nayoung collapses back down on the bed with a moan, fingers and fingernails still digging into Minkyung’s hair, thighs slowly loosening their grip on her ears.

Minkyung licks her lips, smirks up at her, slowly drags her fingers out, moves to wipe them off when a hand stops her and Nayoung’s warm, warm mouth surrounds her fingers.

She damn near moans at the feeling but bites it back as Nayoung’s tongue swirls around her fingertips.

Nayoung sucks.

“Fuck,” Minkyung breathes.

Nayoung’s eyes flick up to meet hers, she relinquishes Minkyung’s hand but then tugs her up and flips them around.

Minkyung’s back hits the sheets with a soft thump and then Nayoung is on her, and in her.

* * *

Minkyung stirs, stretches, finds her hand contacting something soft and warm and pries her eyes open.

Ah.

Nayoung mumbles something, turns over.

She watches the sheets shift, watches Nayoung stir more and slowly wake to the rays of the sun streaming into the room, loves the way her skin glows.

“Do you-” Nayoung’s voice is soft, comes from next to her ear, “do you think she has anyone who-”

“No,” Minkyung says, cuts her off, “no, I don’t think so.”

She gets up, gets out of bed, and gets dressed.


End file.
